greenlanternfandomcom-20200223-history
Shane Thompson
History Origin Shane Thompson was an inhabitant of the planet Earth where he grew to adulthood and became a medic in North America. Following The Blackest Night, he was on duty in an ambulance that was dispatched to a location in Hollywood, California where he was to treat two wounded men. He along with his colleague were in the back of the ambulance treating two men that had suffered from gunshot wounds where he asked his co-worker to help him with the patient who was treating. When his colleague said that his patient had insurance, Shane argued his patient only suffered from a gunshot wound to the shoulder whilst his own had two bullets lodged in the abdomen. Just as he was telling his co-worker to help him with his patient, a truck arrived and collided with the ambulance causing it to fall upside down which sent Thompson flying out as well as pinned beneath the vehicle. Though alive, he was badly wounded and bleeding as a result. He called out in a weak voice for someone to save him whereupon he saw a bright light near him along with a voice saying "nok". There, he saw Indigo, Black Hand and the Indigo Tribe before him where he asked who they were. William Hand only replied initially, saying that he was a friend who touched his forehead whereupon the symbol of the Tribe was placed on the Human's forehead. Afterwhich, Indigo declared that Shane Thompson of the planet Earth had been chosen by the Proselyte Entity; the Embodiment of Compassion in the Emotional Spectrum. The Brightest Day After Thompson's possession by Proselyte, his body became a visible manifestation of the Compassion Entity with tentacles emerging from the host body. The possessed Shane Thompson along with the Indigo Tribe later departed for Livonia in Michigan where Indigo revealed to Hal Jordan that they shared the mission in protecting the Emotional Entities and had brought Proselyte with them. When Jordan and The Flash argued about the presence of William Hand, Prosylyete through its host spoke by stating that they helped those who were incapable of helping themselves. It stated that bigotry, hatred and evil were traits that were innate within many beings but that the Tribe through the Compassion Entity were capable of altering those feelings. This led to the Green Lantern being suspicious of the Indigo Tribe and believed that the wielders of Indigo Tribe Power Ring's were brainwashed into service. When the Adara Entity attempted to discern this by channeling Hope through its host Nicole Morrison, it sensed no such feelings within the Indigo Tribe. When Saint Walker also believed that the Indigo Tribe Power Ring's were brainwashing their wielders, Proselyte through its host struck at the member of the Blue Lantern Corps where it stated that they were not there to be judged. This led to a skirmish between Jordan along with his allies and the Indigo Tribe with Indigo-1 declaring that they would take the Emotional Entities themselves. However, their fight was interrupted by the arrival of a mysterious being that commanded the Parallax Entity which took possession of The Flash. Afterwards, the Proselyte empowered Thompson joined the Indigo Tribe and the Blue Lantern along with Adara to attack the mysterious being in control of Parallax. Whilst Morrison with Saint Walker attacked Parallax's master, Thompson used his connection to compassion to re-ignite the ancient conflict between that part of the Emotional Spectrum and fear in order to free Barry Allen from Parallax's control. Just as he was accomplishing the task, the villain that Adara was attacking pushed back the attacks made against him and sent chains into Thompson, Allen and Morrison thus exorcising the Entities from their hosts. Now in command of them, it was only afterwards revealed that the mysterious being was in fact the Entities original jailer - the renegade scientist known as Krona. Powers and Abilities *Coming Soon Notes *Coming Soon Trivia *Coming Soon See Also *Shane Thompson/Gallery Links *Coming Soon Category:Former Indigo Tribe Members